


FFXIV Write 2020

by Usagi_Mitsu



Series: FFXIV Write [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ala Mhigo, Amaurot, Dawns very light, Dysfunctional Relationships, FFxivWrite2020, Future ideas, Long lost love, Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Regret, Regrets, Santa-WOL-Claus, Shadowbringers Spoilers, Star Gazing, Starlight Celebration, Stormblood, The eve of battle, Unrequited Love, War, When children die in War, broken people being broken together, character backstories, children in awe, headcanons, quality family time, shadowbringers, the battle of amaurot, these prompts are just a mess, will they won't they, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: I am once again taking part in the FFXIV write challenge, this time the 2020 edition! And I am going to post all my stuff in here. Because I wanna. :3 I do hope I got better with English and wiriting and composing in general over the course of the last year. So much happened. Last year when I did this, I was about to leave my exhausting job. This time I'm a Head of my department and so very much enjoying my new job... even though it's really exhausting at times.This will not ever get a beta-read because I don't wanna bother people and ffs I don't beta my own stuff :PAlso: Spoilers! You have been warned! And yeah... uuuh potentially gore, violence and sexual themes. I write whatever my brain tells me to. Including that kind of stuff. ;)
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> _There is no Beta in this land._

**Table of Contents - FINAL FANTASY XIV Write 2020**

**The following is a table of contents including the prompt number, a disclaimer with possible spoiler and content warnings, summaries and the acting characters listed.**

**Attention: Even character names can be spoilers! Please be aware, that this might be a spoiler hazard until you are caught up till the end of 5.3!!!**

  1. **Introduction**
  2. **Prompt #1: Crux**  
Disclaimer: Spoilers for Shadowbringers & cuteness.
  3. **Prompt #2: Sway**  
Disclaimer: Lush Gridania.
  4. **Prompt #3: Muster**  
Disclaimer: Too young.
  5. **Prompt #4: Clinch**  
Disclaimer: Fixing stuff. Like the Firmament. It's about time.
  6. **Prompt #5: Matter of Fact**  
Disclaimer: Stormblood spoilers & Two grown men talk about the aftermath of battles.
  7. **Prompt #6: Make-Up-Day/Free-Day**  
Disclaimer: ... I cannot write heartbreaks. I just can't.
  8. **Prompt #7: Nonagenarian**  
Disclaimer: Quality family time.
  9. **Prompt #8: Clamor**  
Disclaimer: NSFW and this includes Zenos. It's a continuation from my entry for last years prompt Nr. 24.
  10. **Prompt #9: Lush**  
Disclaimer: Attention! 5.3 Spoilers!
  11. **Prompt #10: Avail**  
Disclaimer: ... I may have tortured the WoL too much here XD
  12. **Prompt #11: Ultracrepidarian**  
Disclaimer: Welcome to the party, Derplander!
  13. **Prompt #12: Tooth and Nail**  
Disclaimer:Attention! 5.3 Spoilers!
  14. **Prompt #13: Make-Up-Day/Free-Day**  
Disclaimer: Still missing
  15. **Prompt #14: Part**  
Disclaimer: What could happen in the future...?
  16. **Prompt #15: Ache**  
Disclaimer: Just melancholy. I think.
  17. **Prompt #16: Lucubration**  
Disclaimer: ShB aka 5.3 spoilers
  18. **Prompt #17: Fade**  
Disclaimer: MAJOR Shadowbringers spoilers.
  19. **Prompt #18: Panglossian**  
Disclaimer: Derplander!
  20. **Prompt #19: Where the Heart is**  
Disclaimer: Derplander!
  21. **Prompt #20: Make-Up-Day/Free-Day**  
Disclaimer: Still missing
  22. **Prompt #21: Foibles**  
Disclaimer: To Study!
  23. **Prompt #22: Argy-Bargy**  
Disclaimer: Still missing
  24. **Prompt #23: Shuffle**  
Disclaimer: Pirates getting funky!
  25. **Prompt #24: Beam**  
Disclaimer: Romantic 5.3 spoilers.




	2. Prompt #1: Crux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

Warm and welcoming darkness.

Where just mere hours ago clouds of eternal light had covered the skies, now the dark expanse of the universe invited all inhabitants of Lakeland to gaze at its unending beauty and the tiny white dots dispersed in-between. A sea of dreams and darkness filled with countless unsolved riddles and filled with millions of uncountable tales and ideas. Something that would make one ask more questions than it answered.

A space to get lost in.

The Crystarium was ablaze with celebration. There had been no lights prior to the day – those had not been needed after all for centuries – and those the people had installed ages ago were old and only light the place in a warm fading light. In its stead, the people had erected a few bonfires and handed out torches to everybody who was in need of it.

Thankfully, it was only the outside of the place that was in need of lighting.

But while many were celebrating with their loved ones, some very few had decided to enjoy what was their first true night in over a hundred years.

Outside the walls of the city, close around the rookery, they had assembled. Some standing and watching the slow waltz of the stars. Others laying down to witness.

And atop the lookout – a surely forbidden place for them – a trio of children stood. Big eyes reflecting the distant glimmer of the skies above. The voices of the distant stars amplified by their wonder, curiosity and unending joy.

The young Hume boy quickly pointed towards the heavens.

“That one! That one surely looks like the fairy from our dreams! I shall call it Tyr Beq – like the one from my dreams, you know?” The exhilaration on his face was plain for everyone to see. With fiery eyes he turned to his companions: A tiny blonde mystel girl with eyes as big as pancakes and a dark haired elve with a smile as big as the now visible thing the adults called a moon.

“Agreed,” the elve nodded vigorously, “ but only if that one is a morbol. It looks like a morbol … right?”

“It does Eirwel! It does!” The pancake-eyed girl jumped up and down in excitement. “This is so much fun! No one ever told me the night’s sky held so many pictures! I want to know them all …”

The three of them laughed, they hugged and they did not have a care in the world. All of their attention was focused on this new thing high up in the sky. The thing they could now finally see with their very eyes and no longer had to imagine how it could have looked like all those many years ago.

Perhaps they were just a bit too focused on their new discovery. Perhaps they should have listened to their parents and not ventured up here. Perhaps.

But ‘perhaps’ was not enough in that moment.

It didn’t take much for Eirwel to loose his footing.

Within the blink of an eye he felt his stomach turn. The boy cursed his own negligence. Hadn’t mother always warned him to stay away from cliffs and deep falls?

He closed his eyes. It was his own damn fault. And all because he had been so happy to finally see the night sky. The real thing.

_I’m sorry mo-_

But he did not get to think the thought to it’s conclusion.

A strong hand held him right where he was, the fingers firmly curled around the leather of his belt.

She was taller than all of them. But as blonde as Riqi-Tio and a Mystel such as she. A kind but teasing smile widened from cheek to cheek.

“Careful young man. Would you really sadden the stars by falling off of here tonight? When this was their first ever chance to shine onto your most handsome face?” There was a teasing undertone, but none of the children were offended in any way.

The woman pulled Eirwel up and he fell onto the wooden floor, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Riqi-Tio was the first to regain her wits.

“You are a friend of the Exarch’s are you not,” she asked. If she got a yes, she would have so many more questions to ask.

“Well,” and the mysterious life-safer gently sat down at the edge, legs dangling in the air, “you could say we are acquainted, yes.”

The hume boy was first to face the challenge.

“H-hi! My name is Arkil! And I need to know: Have you ever seen the night sky before?” He held out a shaking hand. Not every adult was prone to be kind to children after all.

But this one most certainly was. And she took his hand in a firm grasp, shaking it as if they were about to do business.

“My pleasure, Arkil. My name is Shia and yes,” the smirk broadened, “I have seen the night sky before. Do you wish to know what I call the star constellations you are seeing now..?”

And at the prospect of knowledge, Eirwel was back on his feet. He quickly joined the woman on the edge, grasping her arm as he sat down.

“Yes! Yes- would you mind telling us?”

“Not at all.”

“Please,” and the tiny mystel girl wedged herself through the womans arms to sit down on her right thigh. Her big eyes glittered towards those of her elder who asked: “And what would your name be?”

“Riqi-Tio,” the little one chirped.

“Won’t you join us, Arkil? Or would you rather not listen to me..?”

But of course he did.

And so did all three of them listen to the strange woman from a far away place tell them about the stars in the heavens she had known since she was a young child. About the stories and how the names had been chosen. They learned about the Ursa Major and the Ursa Minor; the Corona Australis and the Corona Borealis; the stars of the gods and the ones of heroes.

“… and those that you can spot right there,” and pointed to the southern most corner of their vision, where a group of four bright stars was slowly moving through the heavens, “those we call the Crux – the southern cross.”

“But weren’t those part of the Centaurus,” Eirwel asked, the clever one as always, “can stars be part of multiple pictures..? If so, that would change the naming game completely!”

“You see children … a few stars make more pictures. It’s like a puzzle with multiple possible motifs. Wouldn’t you agree, Shia?”

A calm voice from behind them had their four heads turning in unison.

“I agree completely Exarch,” Shia answered with a kind nod, “have you come to bestow us with your wisdom, too?”

But the robed figure shook it’s hooded head.

“As much as I would wish to, I fear you have already divulged all the mysteries I could unravel for them. But children,” and he gently tipped his staff on the ground, “it is far too late for you to be awake. Be good and go to your parents, yes? I fear they might be missing you …”

The young ones did not miss their cue. They were on their feet within moments, rushing towards the stairs. There was nothing more motivating for a child than their parents … call.

Arkil though held them back before descending completely.

“Thank you very much Miss,” he exclaimed, holding his friends coats tightly to stop them from running further, “thank you for telling us about the stars!”

“Yes,” the other two stuttered, “thank you!!!”

Shia smiled.

“My pleasure.”

And off they were.

The Warrior of Light turned her head back towards the stars, ignoring the steps of the Exarch. He sat down next to her.

For a few minutes they simply enjoyed the silence. Watched the stars wander by and the moon slowly accompany them through the heavens.

“Thank you for teaching the children.” The Exarchs voice was solemn. “They are good and we are trying our best to educate them, but there is nothing like someone who knows about their field to teach them. And we are severely lacking in astrologists and astronomers.”

Shia looked at him. And for the first time with gentleness in her eyes.

“Don’t mention it. Though I do feel bad about working against them making up their very own constellations. They wish to name one after a pixie. It is not Feo Ul though.”

The Exarch chuckled.

“… well. Funnily enough … I do believe having a star constellation named after them is something Feo Ul would gladly forgo. But do tell,” and he turned his shrouded gaze towards her, “who taught you about the stars..? Or is it perhaps a special interest of yours?”

Her eyes were trained on the darkened parts of his face. She tried making out something. Someone. The glimmer of eyes. Something she could recognize.

But there was nothing there.

And with a sigh she looked back towards the heavens.

“I was never knowledgeable about the stars. But a friend taught me and he taught me well. I could never forget.”

“… was he a good friend then?”

“Far more than that. But I never had the courage to tell him. And he vanished from my life long ago. But if I could …” and she inhaled deeply, “I would say thank you. And I would tell him … how much I truly cared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh - I wanted to be on time with this? And I wasn't XD of course I wasn't :DDDD


	3. Prompt #2: Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

The first distant rays of sun flooded through the threes of the Twelveswood. The cold shine getting caught within the leaves of the slowly turning forest and only piercing through the first small holes within them.

Kan-E-Senna was already awake.

It had been a slow morning for her and with a warm cup of tea in hand she watched the seasons magnificent play of light and dark all across the realm she had sworn to guide and protect.

Pulling the warming blanket around her shoulders closer, she followed the slow drift of the mornings fog with her eyes. A cold breeze shepherding it through the empty spaces between tall trunks and over the underbrushes.

High above the magnificent tree crowns were swaying left and right, shedding some of their leaves already. It was only the fifth astral moon of the year, but it seemed like the cold of winter would make it’s way through the land far quicker than usual.

But nothing about the last few moons had been normal, so to speak. And Kan-E-Senna took one more sip from her steaming cup.

After reviving the Alliance, forcing Garlemald to retreat from their land, welcoming back their brothers and sister of Ishgard, freeing Ala Mhigo and forging lasting pacts with Doma, drinking nice warm tea from her favourite cup was the most normal thing she had done in a long time. Even though it was in the early morning hours.

But right then and there, the world was quiet and at peace. And it would not take long for her obligations to once again catch up with her.

And so the Elder Seedseer closed her eyes for just a moment, before returning to watch the slowly approaching dawn.

Quietly.

And at peace.


	4. Prompt #3: Muster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

Young.

All of them were so _young._

Raubahn walked up and down the seemingly unending lines of potential new recruits. Their faces were round, the baby fat had not yet been shed it seemed.

 _Their mothers did not have a say in this, did they,_ it shot through the Generals head as he nodded towards each and every one of them.

But who was he to deny capable and willing soldiers the battlefield. Ala Mhigo- nay. Eorzea needed them.

The threat of Garlean invasion was ever present. And freeing his homeland, returning the borders to where they belonged was a key element in the Alliances proposed strategy.

But if he could have wished for it, he would have only chosen grown men with experience to show.

But he couldn’t. And Ala Mhigo was awaiting him.

So Raubahn nodded and a new line of recruits fell in line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was very short but honestly... I've got so much to do that I'm scrambling to catch up T.T


	5. Prompt #4: Clinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

Rhythmic knocking echoed through the Firmament: small hammers meeting even smaller pieces of metal, forming hooks and nails. An orchestra of saws sawing away at thick wooden beams and a few hundred feet rushing over cobbled paths and gravel to help out wherever a hand or two were needed.

Shia sat atop a newly assembled truss. A big wooden hammer in hand, she carefully drove a wooden nail into the small hole, right were two top chords met.

Someone standing in the Mattock area of the newly constructed neighbourhood rang a bell and shouted something. It was probably time for lunch.

But Shia didn’t budge. She was going to get this just right. And only when she finally clinched this – only then would she take a deep breath and allow herself that break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rewards herself for all the hard work._


	6. Prompt #5: Matter of Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

The hot sun of midday had slowly faded and turned into the welcoming warmth of the early evening. Ala Mhigo’s gates had been thrown open, the blood of the fallen quickly drying on the steps.

 _Those might just as well get a new name,_ Raubahn thought and buried his face deep in his cup, _something like the bloody stairs. Or the price of freedom. Hopefully someone with a more vivid imagination gets to choose the name._

He huffed out a deep grunt at his now empty tankard.

In the corner of his eye he could see Pipin commanding the forces. On the other side he could see a few soldiers carrying their fallen comrades out of the sun. He knew a few of their faces. It had been him who had mustered them.

_Before sending them to their deaths …._

Thankfully, nobody was watching him. Or so the General thought, just as heavy footfalls halted right in front of him.

“May I join you, General.”

The calm and collected voice of a man he had only recently come to know as the strong and reliable ally he truly was.

“Please do,” he answered half-heartedly nonetheless and set his tankard harshly onto the table.

The intruder was not deterred. Quite the contrary actually: The Lord Commander of Ishgard took his seat on the opposite side of the table swiftly and with grace, the long blue and golden coat shimmering beautifully in the suns fading light.

“Lord Commander,” Raubahn nodded to greet his unexpected companion, “what occurrence do I owe the pleasure?”

A sly smile accompanied a sideways nod and the sway of a blue earpiece.

“My second in command has taken over my duties for the day, so that I may concentrate on the affairs of state,” Aymeric gently placed a cup of his own and an amphora between them, “but alas - it seems the envoy carrying news from my seat of duty has yet to arrive. And what better way to pass the time than with a good cup of ale and even better company?”

Raubahn let out a laugh akin to a bark.

“I appreciate it, but I am not the company you seek, friend.” His gaze involuntarily wandered back to the now shadowy corner, where the soldiers had begun to drape white cloth over their fallen comrades’ bodies

Aymeric slightly turned to see what the usually staunch ally in a less than chipper mood – especially on the eve of a day like this. After freeing Ala Mhigo, after finally returning home.

“’tis not your fault.” The gentle man picked up the amphora and filled his cup, offering some of the liquid to the General.

“Aye,” Raubahn held up his tankard and watched Aymeric as he poured, “but ‘tis a matter of fct that they fought under my command. They bled under my command. And they died under my command.”

“That is in fact the case. But lest you forget: They chose to follow you the day they became yours to command and they chose to follow you into this battle. Any soldier not aware of the possible outcomes of military service is a fool. A poor one I admit, but a fool nonetheless.”

“Agreed,” Raubahn smelled the ale. It was an Ala Mhigan brew. “But some of them were far too young to know what’s good for them. And my ambition to free this city clouded my judgement. I should have turned them away.”

“Again,” Aymerics voice was gentle, but firm, “you have done naught wrong.”

Silence followed these words.

“A proposal, if you will,” the Lord Commander held up his cup, “let us drink to them. To those who have fallen – young and old, friend or enemy. And let us follow this one with a second cup: one to celebrate what they accomplished.” And a kind smile played around his lips. “Let us give a toast to their contribution for freeing Ala Mhigo. For helping to free their kin. To bring you and yours home. Do you not think they deserve it?”

The General looked up, the other mans words echoing in the depths of his mind.

_True. I shall not diminish their accomplishments by lamenting my own shortcomings._

“To those who have fallen,” Raubahn raised his tankard to push it against the ishgardian cup.

“To those who will rise,” the other answered.

And together they drank quietly. Honouring those who had been lost. Praying for those their efforts had yet saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I always shy away from is writing Aymeric. I care so much about the character and I want to do him justice so much... He’s like... that one character I want to write and read more about, but at the same time I’m super picky about I and not only with my writing but with others too? So like... Every time I try to write him, I’m just... yeah. 
> 
> Well. I tried again. I am not happy. But my perfectionism can wait. :D 
> 
> Also: I visited my 89 year old grandma yesterday and she is currently trying to decipher her fathers old letters from the war. He would write her and her mother on a daily basis and grandma just... she kept on remembering all these things from back then and how her grandma, who had 15 children (including her father), called them and herself raising them “canon fodder”. And yeah.... Like... it’s a lot and well. It is influencing me and so this came to be.


	7. Prompt #6: Make-Up-Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

They stood outside. Right within eternal winters cold embrace. Neither spoke. Only the wind howled through the roads of the Firmament.

Behind them they could hear cheers, music and celebration.

But neither of them heard it for real. No. It was muted. Tuned out. A background noise. Nothing more.

The wind was far more appropriate as background noise to the conversation he had just begun.

He was tall. Dark haired. And he wore Ishgards colours in honour of his office and said celebration. The works on the Firmament had finally been concluded after all. If tonight was not perfect for a celebration… when would it ever be?

She was tinier than him in every way. And for once she was not garbed in thick layers of plate and mail, but much rather a beautiful dress in wine red. It went perfectly with her long blonde curls. She was shaking. Though not because of the wind or the bitter cold.

“… since when have you known…” her question was almost silent.

“I am not sure,” his answer wasn’t much more than a whisper either, “but I have felt like this for quite some time. Only to truly understand my feelings after the Gimlyth Dark.”

“After you and yours rescued me.”

“Indeed.”

She did not quite look at him, but threw him a glance.

“Why did you not tell me before?”

He chuckled.

“There was no time.”

He fell silent again for a moment.

“We took care of you. I carried you up to the infirmary. I made sure only our best looked after you. I …” and his voice wavered for a moment. The silver tongue lacked the words to continue.

“… and when I awoke..?”

“When you awoke I was right there to greet you. We talked and the moment I left the room, I knew. And I wished to return. To hold you. To tell you. To ask you not to be so reckless again.”

“But you did not.”

“I did not,” he closed his crystal blue eyes, “I did not dare.”

Silence fell between them once again.

The wind was back. And the throbbing of her heart in her ears. How had he managed to break it twice?

“I wish you would have told me back then,” it was her time to whisper. Why were there tears in her eyes. “Back then … everything was different.”

“I know. I wish the same.”

Shia blinked the heavy mist from her eyes and her eyes like summer skies met his winter morning ones.

“So where do we go from here ..?”

But that was an answer neither of them could give.


	8. Prompt #7: Nonagenarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

Sharlayan winters are cold and rough. Almost as rough and cold as those in Garlemald. Though nobody in the scholastic nation would ever even think about comparing their grand country to that nation of uncivilised conquerors and warmongers.

But like in many other nations it’s people would huddle around the warmth of a tiled stove, carefully crafted by the masters of the country. Every room in a familys home was cold, except the one with the fire and so Sharlayans had come to wear thick robes and multiple layers of coats even in their most sacred of halls – namely their libraries and the forum.

Which resulted in rigorous rules about how many pockets a coat may have and how deep those could be. Too many eager scholars had been caught throughout the years trying to smuggle reading material home with them. There were but a few who had never “borrowed” a book or scroll from the library. Or at least, they had not been caught in the act.

One of them was now enjoying some quality family time – with one of these stolen tokens: Louisoix Leveilleur was one of the most respected sages of the country, a great leader, a visionary and a sage of world wide renown. And also a thief of precious knowledge it seemed.

But how in the world was he to teach his grandchildren if he was missing the proper tools? And this book was not just filled with precious knowledge, but also-

“Picture,” a young girl yelled loudly, after removing a finger from her mouth and rolling it across the page.

The little one sat in her grandfather’s lap. A red dress and stripy socks keeping her warm even though the elderly Elezen’s chair was situated right next to the fire. Her mothers precaution.

Her twin brother on the other hand already donned his blue pyjamas. He slyly watched as the grandfather gently removed the little girls finger and dried the spit with his sleeve.

“Alisaie, darling,” his tone was just a bit scolding, “how often do I have to ask you not to touch the pages with your wet fingers? Didn’t you just yesterday proudly tell me that you had given up on sucking on your finger? That you are a big girl now?”

Alisaie bit her lip and once again put her finger into her mouth.

“That’s- never mind,” Lousioix sighed at his granddauthers behaviour. His grandson on the other hand … was pulling on his beard to get his attention.

“Yes, Alphinaud. Do you have a question?”

“Why is there our homes flag,” his big eyes blinked up at the old man.

A good question indeed.

“Well, boy,” and the sage pulled the lamp a bit closer, “this is a map of Eorzea, you see. And not too long ago, we had a city over there.”

“Why though,” Alisaie had grabbed one of her braids and started chewing that one in favour of her finger.

“To bear witness to the history of this great continent of course. You see,” and the elderly mans finger followed his words across the map, “over here was have the ancient city of Ishgard. They are continuously fighting the Dragons of Dravania and refuse to speak about it.”

“I’ll find the truth, Opa,” Alphinaud piped up, “I’ll know it all!”

A gentle smile on his grandfathers face brightened the young boys expression, “I am sure you will. And here,” the tour of the continent continued, “we have Limsa Lominsa. My dear Alisaie, I am sure you will be most delighted to hear that they are all pirates.”

And indeed: The little ones eyes grew big with excitement.

“Over here you will find Uld’ah. But trust me, their politics are ruled by nothing but money. I think them rather boring. And of course,” Louisoix sighed again, this time in happiness, “the lush greenery of the Black Shroud and it’s hidden city Gridania. Gridania is most beautiful in spring, do you hear?”

“And what is there on the other side? That bird?”

“That is the home of the brave: Ala Mhigo. Though, much like Uld’ah … It is not quite my style. Too much desert for my taste.” And the old man laughed.

“When I’m a big girl, I’ll go and visit all these places and I’ll fight the brave ones and I’ll get rid of the dragons in Dravania and I’ll come back and tell you all about it Opa,” Alisaie hopped down from her grandfathers thigh and picked up her wooden toy sword. “And you will be a-“ she stopped to ponder. “Alphinaud, what was that word again? Non… non…”

“Nonagenarian,” the brother piped up and joined her on the floor, though much rather to hide beneath the chair in fear of his sisters less than stellar sword play.

“What he said! And you will be sitting right here in this chair and you will be old and Mama will tell me to stop telling my stories because they are too exciting for you,” the young fencer beamed and the grandfather smiled back.

Lousioix closed the book and put it safely away, before standing to grab his grandchildren. He held them tightly and close to his chest.

“I am sure you will, my dearest Alisaie. But do not forget to bring your brother, do you hear? You will be in need of his wisdom once in a while. And the boy needs to get out some more, too. Don’t you think?”

“Only if I don’t have to fight.” It was now Alphinauds turn to suck on his finger.

And the old man laughed again.

“I am thoroughly convinced the both of you will turn the world upside down. But shall we now? I do believe it is past your bedtime and we do not wish to invoke your mothers wrath again.”

The children giggled and hid their faces in their grandfathers warm shirt. And even tough it was already time for bed, they were happy and content. And all was well.


	9. Prompt #8: Clamor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention! This contains NSFW stuff and you might wanna stay away if Zenos is not your cup of tea. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention! This contains NSFW stuff and you might wanna stay away if Zenos is not your cup of tea. <3 A continuation of my FFXIV Write 2019 entry for prompt 24.
> 
> Yo! Thank you for finding your way here! I do feel like another small disclaimer is due here:   
> I am currently working on a long ass origin story for the woman in this piece. I know her story and I know Zenos' story. And if I did not, I would probably think he is very.. OOC in this. There is an actual thing where you start behaving like your old self from back when XYZ when you meet someone again. Meaning that even if you have matured in the last few years, shortly after meeting all your old friends again, you will be that person from back then once more. It's subconscious.   
> But it's more or less what is happening to Zenos here: He never got closure and even though he tells himself he does not care, there is still that one human thing within him that fells a lot. And yeah... he is a smug bastard. But in this he is also a bit different.   
> I hope I'll get to tell their story sometime. :) Thank you for your understanding and your continued patience.

She had known exactly where this story would end the moment she had decided to wear that damned dress. And oh she had know where the dark red sheer gown would be by conversations end:

Right there on the ground, ripped apart. Or rather, ripped off.

Zenos had always been impatient. Oh so impatient. The bored crown prince who would always get what he wanted or who would simply take whatever it was he wanted.

Except from her. She would never just give him what he had wanted. Oh gods no… she had always made him fight for it. Made him, the crown prince, work for it.

Again – _she_ , the bastard half breed of some soldier in _his_ army, had made _him_ , the crown prince of Garlemald and undoubtedly the most feared person in all of Ilsabard, Aldenard and Othard together, work for it. Ask for permission. Beg for what they both knew she would grant one way or another.

But that was how it had always been between them. As teenagers at the academy, as allies in the army and finally as Legatus and his beloved Tribunus Laticlavius.

 _She_ , who had been his equal and sometimes even superior from the start.

He, who had never been matched before and who hungered for something not even he knew how to describe.

It was still the same night. The eve before the battle for Ala Mhigo.

She laid there, naked on the multitude of cushions atop the long dead kings bed, her golden waves framing her face of vermillion and aquamarine perfectly. Her honey coloured body almost on display.

And he could not look away. His fingers followed the multitude of new markings. Some older. Some more recent. He remembered carving one or two of them himself – back in Ralgrs Reach and Doma.

Perhaps if she had stayed with him, her body would not have been marred so.

But Zenos did not care for most of her scars and blemishes. There was just one that he needed to see. He had only felt it through the cloth of her dress before. But now he could see it plain as day.

There on her right abdomen was it, the scar that marked where she had lost what should have been _theirs._

He wasn’t sure what to think of it. But this was not the time to think after all.

Zenos’ touch was almost gentle as he tried to feel the badly healed bullet-scar beneath his fingers.

“I will just have to give you a new one.” A deep growl. A promise.

Her laughter in reprisal echoed through the bedchamber and out into the crystal clear night. Notes of Hibiscus and palm oil struck his senses as she rose to her knees, urging him backwards.

Gentle fingers plucked away at his silk robe and she pulled it off of him without a second thought.

“Is that what you want, crown prince,” she purred into his mouth.

He could still taste the wine on her tongue as she slowly pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips with her legs.

She rose to full height and looked down at him. “Don’t make me laugh.”

One of her hands slowly wandered across her body, as if to show off what would never be his. The other glided straight between her own legs, where she begun to gently pleasure herself.

“Zenos yae Galvus,” and her was but a moan in the night, “I am no longer yours to command.”

And all he could do was watch her.

Propped up on his elbows and slightly delirious from the wine they had shared, he watched her do all the things he had for so long longed to do himself.

But it was not his turn. He was under her spell. _He_. The mighty Zenos yae Galvus. Crown Prince. Legatus. He was unable to do anything but watch her.

And watch he did.

Each and every twist and twitch of her fingers.

And when she finally pulled her fingers from within, they were slick with wetness.

Oh how he hoped for a taste. How he wanted to taste her again. After all these many years.

But she only gave him a smirk, before carefully licking it off herself.

_How dare she-_

Familiar fingers wrapped around the crown princes pride and it took all what was left of his self control, not to beg for her to take him.

Instead, he threw her a challenging look.

“Do you know how many women would clamor to be impaled by what you are holding there, savage?”

“I have a vague idea,” came the answer without hesitation, “but as you are well aware: I am not one of them.”

She could see his excitement. How hard he held himself back. Not to do something to alert the guards. And she would have loved to play with him some more. But the night was short and even if she did not wish to think about it … she knew that this was what she had come to do.

And without any more delays she lowered herself down and guided him right where she needed him the most.

Both gasped.

It had been so long. Seven long years.

And even though it was so very wrong… It also felt so very right.

Perhaps they would finally be able to let go of the other when the coming day came to an end.

Perhaps.

But tonight belonged to them.

To the messed up feelings of two neglected children, grown to be powerful and fearsome warriors.

To two people in desperate need of warmth and comfort.

To two lovers who were never meant to be.

To them.


	10. Prompt #9: Lush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really cute but also so not betaed or done so.. uuuh enjoy with caution XD

The bed was warm and welcoming. The thick cushion behind his head had been fluffed up, the mattress outfitted with a new sheet and the blanket was nothing more than a soft warm feeling above his exhausted body.

He had done it all today though: He had been up in the morning, gone for a run, stretched, done his physiatrics, eaten well and had drunk enough water to empty the whole of the gods damned Silvertear Lake.

Now he was sore and tired. But sleep was not on his mind just yet, the company he kept far too sweet to fall asleep at the moment.

The one and only Shia Tamriel sat right next to him, still dressed and reeking of sweat and dirt from their days venture. Her left hand carefully adjusted the blanked, while her other caressed his damp hair.

“I’m glad you into the shower before you collapsed. Getting you out asleep and naked would have been quite the hassle,” she joked.

The Archons face slowly turned as red as his hair.

“Why would you mock me like this? I am quite capable of getting in and out of the shower by myself. I just-“ but a huge yawn espaced him, “I just wish to spend more time with you. That is all.”

Another shift and the dirty and stinky warrior of Light laid down to hug him from above the blanked.

“It’s ok Raha,” she whispered, snuggling closer, “soon you will be back on your feet and I will take you wherever you want to go. We will spend each and every day together. We won’t have to be apart. And there is so much of the world for you to see.”

Shia snuggled closer and her fingers gently drifted across the bridge of his nose again and again.

“I promise to take you to Limsa and have a true pirates drink with you. And I will take you to Uld’ah and the Gold Saucer. We will go to Ishgard and it’s icy fields …” she left a small kiss on his cheek. “Will you promise me something too?”

Her ministrations were already showing success and it took Raha a moment to reopen his eyes.

“Anything.”

She smiled.

“Please promise to take me to the lush greens of Gridania again.” Her voice was barely audible. “To take me to a spring dance again. Could you do that for me..?”

“I promise …” was all that he could get out before finally drifting away into a peaceful sleep.

He barely noticed the weight on the mattress shifting as Shia got up and tip-toed out of the room.

Tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow he would be stronger. Tomorrow he would run even further.

And after a few more tomorrows, he would dance again with her.

Just like they had done on that beautiful day in spring.


	11. Prompt #10: Avail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

It was to no avail.

They had her cornered and there was no escape.

“But I don't want to,” she yowled, “I do not wish to wear it!”

“I'm afraid there is no way around it,” Thancred finally turned his back towards her.

Y’Shtola and Alisaie looked down at their less than willing prey.

“You lost the bet, this year it is your turn to suffer.”

“Indeed,” the witch with hair of snow showed her wicked smirk, “this year it is your turn.”

And she should have been grateful. She should have been happy. She should have felt honoured.

But playing the Staight Celebration angel in Uld’ah was less than thrilling. Not because of less enthusiastic children – but much more because of the unbearable heat combined with thick layers of dark red velvet…

“And this is how the warrior of light perished…”

“Oh stop being Alphinaud,” a more than chipper Alisaie chirped, “you look lovely.” And she tugged the thick white fake beard.

It. Was. Hell.


	12. Prompt #11: Ultracrepidarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

“So how are we going to go about this?”

“We cannot charge in right away. We need to be careful and plan this out.”

“Do you think we can take it down with long ranged weaponry?”

“I don’t think our bows and arrows will be enough to fell this vile beast.”

“But if we fired them all together at the same time though…”

The discussion had been going on for a while. A mixed group of adventurers and grand company members from all around squatted behind a thick stone formation. It worked as a sort of cover for them to stay hidden, while a group of Ixal held a ceremony in honour of their newly summoned god.

The Primal called Ifrit stood in the middle of the place, graciously accepting his follower’s offerings in crystal. The beasts roar shook the area and a few loose stones rolled down the hill.

“If we don’t decide on a strategy now,” a masked Elezen begun but had to quickly jump out of the way of a medium sized boulder. “… we won’t be able to contain the matter.”

An axe carrying lalafell nodded in response, “indeed. But we must not forget that we will also have to deal with it’s followers. They will not just let us kill their god without a fight.”

“And if we start with them, we will no longer have the element of surprise.”

“Have you… perhaps considered… to just punch them all in the dick?”

Heads turned and all eyes were on a young Hyur with brown hair. He too had an axe on his back and was clad in thick plate armour.

“I mean… I go punch the primal and you guys take out the Ixali followers.”

A groan from his companions. They gave each other annoyed looks, until the Elezen decided to shut the “boy” up.

“Listen, we appreciate your enthusiasm, but please leave this to us. Young adventurers like you only get themselves killed in these types of situations.”

“Seriously though, that works I can-“

“You cannot. Stay down and let the adults handle the situation.”

“But-“

“Silence,” the axe guy hissed and the soldiers began discussing anew.

The young Hyur though simply shrugged and left them to their devices. If that’s how they wanted this to go, then why stop them. They would hopefully come to a conclusion soon.

But no.

The discussion went on and on and on.

“… this is hopeless,” the masked Elezen groaned, just as scream cut through the air.

The group jumped to their feet and huddled at the protective stones from where they observed the lower grounds of worship. Which had turned into a battlefield it seemed:

The axe wielding Hyur stood in the middle of the place, facing off against the enraged Primal, dodging flames left and right. Behind him, a bunch of Ixal kept on shooting arrows at him.

“I think he just made the choice for us,” someone mumbled.

“Are we going to let the poor fool die?”

“Hell no-“

And finally they had a plan.


	13. Prompt #12: Tooth and Nail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

‘t was a normal day at the Rising Stones. Quite normal yes. Except for the yelling and splashing and cursing coming from the communal bathroom.

But nobody even dared to think about getting close. Those who’d dare were in danger of loosing so much more than just their mind: While the yelling seemed to belong to the most recent addition to the scions, the cursing was most distinctly held in the language of the Warrior of Light. And a very angry one at that.

“No! I said no and that’s the last of it!” A half-naked miqo’te male with fiery red hair tried to get his shirt back, which was held tightly in the fists of a seemingly seeming miqo’te woman in blonde.

“And repeat yesterdays mistake? I think not,” she said with dead seriousness in her eyes.

“It was an accident,” he explained, trying to relace the front of his pants, “it won’t happen again.”

“And you think you have any control about that?” Shia threw G’Rahas shirt behind her to tackle him. “An accident… don’t make me laugh.” Her hands were on his, slowly prying them away from the lacing, “and before we know it you are drowning in the tub. No thank you.”

But of course – G’Raha would not be defeated just like that.

“I am a grown adult and can very well-“

“Are the two of you done yet?”  
A third voice joined their chorus. It was calm, collected and not at all ominous.

“Oh… Y’Shtola… uuuuh don’t mind us,” Shia tried to deescalate.

Her efforts were very much in vain: After all, she and G’Raha had been in a kind of wrestling match and were laying on top of each other in the bathroom. With at least one of them naked.

To their relief tough, Y’Shtola did not seem to mind at all. She picked out something from the girls shelf and turned around with a devious smile.

“The two of you are aware that the tub is big enough for the both of you, right,” she winked, “I’ll see you later. And clean, I hope.”

The door swung shut behind her and silence was all that was left behind. No more shouting or cursing.

G’Raha was the first to speak, his cheeks matching his eyes and hair.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like that bath now.”

Shia, her face just as dark as his nodded. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

“Bubble bath?”

“Bubble bath.”

And once more the day at the Rising Stones was a calm one with no special occurrences to note. Nothing special at all. Except perhaps for the giggling and splashing coming from the bathroom.


	14. Prompt #14: Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

The production was of epic proportions. People gathered from everywhere in the known world. This spectacle was one they would only see once in every ten years after all: The Chronicles of Light – a detailed retelling of the epic quest of the famed adventures of the mystical warrior of light. An eminent figure, who had gone down in history.

The theatrical play would follow their adventures from their first appearance in one of the old cities of Eorzea, even though nobody could remember anymore where they had actually been active first, to the epic battles with the ancient empire of Garlemald, their icy encounters in the fairy tail like city of Ishgard, the epic battle for freedom in the lost civilisations of Doma and Ala Mhigo, as also their highly discussed adventures in another world to finally the final quest to vanquish their enemy of biblical proportions: Zodiark.

The story had been told so many times and in so many different tongues, that nobody could truly remember who the Warrior of Light had actually been or if it had been a bunch of different people and not just one powerful person. What was known though were their companions, allies and foes. And while their parts would always be cast as close to the tales as possible, the Warriors role could be filled by any up and coming actor – a role which would surely propel them to stardom.

Every production would be done by a different team: a different director choosing different styles for the costumes and the backdrop.

But the location would always stay one and the same: The new Mih Khetto Amphitheatre! Though while the old one had been a classical structure of wood and stone, this one was the pinnacle of magitek and all it’s glory – with moving seats and stage parts. Perfect for the big show.

_But silence now, the show is beginning._

_Who will take the role of the Warrior of Light this year you ask?_

_Well, we shall know in a moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is like... really something I’ve been thinking about a lot. There are already books being written about the WoL’s adventures after all! 
> 
> Close to where I am from, they have a thing called the “Passion Play”. It started as a tradition way back when the Black Death was ravaging Europe badly and that one village prayed to god to spare them and if he did spare them, they pledged to have this play every seven years in honour of him and to thank him for their lifes. And they are still performing it, with this year being one of the only years where it’s not being shown because of the pandemic. 
> 
> So I thought: The WoL is such an important figure and their deeds helped shape the world greatly. So would the people of Hydaelin hold plays in honour of the WoL? 
> 
> “Fuck yes!” Was my conclusion and like.. imagine it: Every ten years a new director has the honour of directing the story and envision it the way he thinks it would be good. With the newest technology being used to bring everything to life. Actors would clamor for the roles because performing as one of the main cast could make them stars instantly. And while most characters would be cast faithfully to who they were in life, people just cannot seem to agree on a WoL. So one year it’s a male lalafell, followed by a garlean woman and later on a hyur man. 
> 
> ... Dreams. Well. XD


	15. Prompt #15: Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

A cool night’s wind blew across the mountain. It moved the grasses and ferns the ground was otherwise covered in moss. A small lake beside a big rock. The stars shown brightly down, their reflections dotted in the still surface of the cool pool of life, right next to the silhouette of a woman.

She sat on the stone. Unmoving. Her eyes were trained towards the thousands of lights of a sprawling city far below.

Each and every light belonged to a life. A peaceful life, she hoped. Someone who sat at home reading a book. Perhaps a family having dinner. A couple having a discussion. A mother ushering her children to bed. A grandfather working on a present for his grandchild. A tired backer about to go to bed. An author just starting their day. A group of scoundrels making plans for the evening. A merchant counting his earnings.

All of them lived lifes so simple. Compared to hers.

While they went about their routine’s day in and out, she found herself fighting and slaying monsters of all kind. She was not quite sure if the human ones weren’t worse than the ones alike to beasts. While the later ones held on to dear life for the sake of their people, the human ones were ruthless and selfish. Vicious creatures of death and destruction, very well aware of the consequences of their actions. Some of them committing atrocities with glee in their eyes.

This was her life.

But she wanted something else. She ached for the simplicity of what those living down below had. A simple job. A home. A family of their own. Friends. A future away from the battlefield.

But someone had to provide that last one.

And she was the woman for the job.

So without a second thought she grabber her weapon and turned towards her friends, who had finally caught up with her climbing this mountain.

At the peak she would face another foe. And she would vanquish it.

Just as she always did.


	16. Prompt #16: Lucubration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

Having someone to love is a beautiful thing. It get’s even better though, if the two of you share common interests. For one, you can teach your mutual. For the other, they can teach you.

Shia had always loved to show G’Raha how to fight. It had been her honour and watching him sweat like crazy gave her a feeling of satisfaction – she saw that she did have something the Archon did not: Stamina.

G’Raha on the other hand had taken it upon himself to educate her in each and every field imaginable. And in turn it was he who watched her sweat while working through old history books, solving mathematic equations and recalling the laws of physics.

It had been like this until he decided to take is forever leave, locking doors and playing sleeping beauty; as Shia mockingly put it when provoked.

And it was the same when he finally returned home.

But this time though, they would go about it differently. And to this day the people of Revenants Toll whisper about the time when two Miqo’te in love jumped from roof top to roof top, yelling knowledge at each other.


	17. Prompt #17: Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

Light.

It was hard to distinguish what kind it was.

It was almost white. Blindingly so.

It was cold. Just as cold as the accompanying wind.

The sky high above was blue. A pale blue caught between the deepest dark of the night and-

Morning.

‘t was the mornings light.

Cool and calm. Soothing and rousing at the same time.

A new dawn greeting her as she stood a top the roofs of a long lost city.

Her body was aching. Blood was literally everywhere. She could taste it on her tongue and she could feel it slowly running down her limb arms. Soaking her clothes.

She blinked, rubbed her eyes and slowly focused on what was before her.

There he stood. Dark and tall against the rising sun. Perhaps he was even smiling a bit. She couldn’t tell.

“Remember us. Remember that we once lived.”

An echo somewhere in the back of her head.

And just like the flood of light within her, he faded. Drifted away into the eternal sea of life and rebirth.

There it was. Finally.

The true morning sun. Welcoming. Kind.

Warm.


	18. Prompt #18: Panglossian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

The carriage was slowly drifting through the woods. It was a beautiful, sunny day. The company he kept was quite nice: A bunch of sleeping children and some other guy who kept to himself mostly, except for offering a drink once in a while.

He was on his way to Gridania, to leave the stuff of the past where it belonged – in the past. And for his new life he had prepared everything he could – new clothes, enthusiasm and he had even worked out some more!

There was so much to do and to be achieved: He could pick up a new weapon! He could go on and be a hero worthy of the realm! Celebrated by everyone and worshipped my the crowds. A slayer of monsters and demons, protector of the weak, frail and innocent. The saviour of ladies in need. The one the right and mighty called upon to solve their problems! It would be glorious!

And he pictured himself already wearing a shining new armour, weapon in hand, a slayn beast in the back and a beautiful woman in his arms-

Oh what an idiot I have been, he thought as he tried to bandage his right arm on his own.

Yes, he had become a famed warrior and hero. But not just with the perks, but much rather all the stuff one would rather not have.

And now? Now he was a world away from home, another Ascian was running amok around him and his friends were in dire peril.

_Great._


	19. Prompt #19: Where the Heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

Her first memory is one of warmth. A clearance in the midsts of tall trees. Shadows everywhere. The humming of insects.

The hands of an elderly woman braiding her hair while telling a story. Horns blowing, a gate opening and her brother separating from his comrades to come running. To greet her. A warm hug. Laughter.

Her first truly bad memory is filled with warmth too. The same clearance, a few years later. Burning wood. Gunshots. Screams. People without faces shoving people to the ground. People who don’t get up again.

She is older now. But still small enough to hide behind the house in her favourite spot. But someone finds her, drags her from the hideout. Her brother picks her up and rushes them away. Behind them, their old home is burning.

Many years later, a happier memory. Somewhere behind her she can hear the ocean clash against the cliffs. Before her she finds an endless sea of golden wheat, ready to be harvested. The low evening sun casting it’s golden rays across Vylbrandt.

While her brother is already ahead, helping the other men moving down the crops with scythes, she’s in the back, collecting the grains. Together with the other girls and women she bundles and loads them up onto a rapidly filling cart.

Somewhere in the distance she remembers the winery. A bell rings. Time for dinner.

The last time she sees her brother is at night. The fire in the hearth is dying. It’s just the two of them. She is finally as tall as he is. She can finally look him in the eye.

But she doesn’t want to look him in the eyes right now. He is angry. So very angry. His whole body is shaking, his hands are grasping the table in between them.

“You will not go. I forbid it. As your brother and legal guardian-“

And she can still hear herself answer with determination, coldness and a harshness which leaves him stunned.

“I have told you brother: I have signed the papers. I am only here to pick up a few things. They are awaiting me at the Maelstrom barracks tomorrow. And I promise you. I will do my part to drive those gods damned Garleans out!”

The flames of Dalamud are a sight she will neve forget. It’s burned into the back of her head, never to leave her nightmares again.

And when Bahamut opens his wings to bring death and destruction to Eorzea, she is sure that while she had left home to safe it, she had lost it anyways.

It is many years later. The hour is late, but the tavern is still full of guests. They are drinking and singing after a long day of work.

She is sitting in the corner, trying to hide her face behind her second pint of Limsan beer. Next to her, Alisaie is nipping at her lemonade.

The door to the kitchen opens and she sinks even deeper into her seat. Her brother looks good. He has grown a bit buffer in the last six years. He cleans his hands with a rag, before catching the waitress of guard, kissing her behind the counter. A little child runs up to him and he grabs the boy, hoisting him up on his shoulders.

“You look like him,” Alisaie remarks, “you should talk to him.”

“I don’t know if I can …”

“Home is where the heart is,” the young Scion smiles, “and I think that man over there? He’s always had your heart. You are home. Go greet him.”

And she takes another long sip from her cup. Contemplating. Collecting courage.

“You are right,” she nods standing up, “I am home.”


	20. Prompt #21: Foibles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

She was sitting down in her favourite chair. Well, actually less sitting and more slouching about. In her hands she held a book. But instead of devouring all it’s contents, she contently looked at one of its colourful illustrations depicting knights in blue, white and gold.

That was, until a booming voice scared her out of the chair and into a defensive stance.

“Whose there?! What do you want?!” She asked whoever had deemed it wise to shock her into dropping a priceless tome onto the cold harsh ground of the Rising Stones.

But whoever it was, they were not remotely impressed.

It didn’t even take a second for them to burst out into agonizingly loud laughter.

“That’s not funny,” Shia yelled and turned towards the offender.

“Oh is it now,” G’Raha had tears in his eyes. He was trying to take a breath, but burst out into laughter right away again.

The Warrior of Light picked the book up she dropped. It had fallen straight onto one of it’s pages and now had a dog-ear in the top right.

“You are being mean,” she accused, trying to neaten the page.

“Am I now,” he grinned and finally regained his composure, “you were supposed to study, you know.”

“I was studying.”

“Really?” She didn’t need to see him – she could _hear_ his raised eyebrows.

“Yes, I learned all about the… uhm,” Shia checked the front of the tome, “the Autumn War.”

“Well, good! So if you haven’t been procrastinating, do tell me when it started and who the offending parties were.”

She blinked, closed her eyes, opened them again, tapped the book and bit her lip.

“… the Holy See of Ishgard was involved…?”

“That’s what you saw on the picture, didn’t you?”

“…”

G’Raha sighed.

“It’s ok. Let’s go study together. It’s more fun that way.”

Shia smiled, “… ok.”


	21. Prompt #23: Shuffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting  
> ... and I seriously had no idea what to write.

The planks creaked. The tables jumped. And the barkeeper of the drowning wench kept on polishing the big stein in his glass.

All the while his taverns guests were _on fire._

They were jumping, dancing. Some on the tables, most on the ground. Whatever had been built beneath or around the tavern was partying just the same as they were – not out of their own volition though. But that’s what you get when you carve your city into almost hollow rock and only use wood as insulation.

Well.

Not that any pirate ever disagreed with a good dance party anyways.


	22. Prompt #24: Beam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NotBetaed #NotGonnaGoBackCorrecting

It was just them.

Just … _them._

The candles lighting the Rising Stones were flickering, slowly dying from having burned so long. The celebration had begun in the early evening.

Krile had proposed the gathering. To celebrate everyone’s return and (finally) their full recovery from the ordeal. To celebrate them being in full control of their bodies once more and not in danger of dying or vanishing. And thorough training saw the Scions quickly return to their former bodily fitness. None of them was happier than Alisaie, who had been working out tirelessly, motivating the others to join her whenever they felt they were healthy enough

But they had especially celebrated the enormous progress of the – now once again – young man, who had slept inside an old Allagan relic for the better part of a year. A young man who had safed, protected and supported them on their most dangerous mission yet and who had awoke only a few minutes after the Scions. A young man who had been fighting myatrophy far worse than what they had to deal with.

A young man who had done nothing but swirl and twirl their dearest friend across the room for the whole evening.

Shia and G’Raha were dancing. Dress and shirt swaying with their movement, bushy tails winding around each other, never not touching. Two huge smiles just beaming at each other.

At first, others had been dancing with them to the tune of a quick fiddle, played by their dear friend Coultenet. Nobody had payed them much mind then. But when the music slowed and most of the others had to sit down to catch their breath and drink something… they were still turning round and round.

And even now, hours later, they were still on the dance floor.

Arm in arm, cheek to cheek.

Eyes closed, just listening to each others breath.

The fiddle had been exchanged for the orchestrion at some point.

And as a soft song was gently playing the night out, the two lovers still held each other.

Holding on. With the silent promise in the room, never to let go again.

_The book of love is long and boring. No one can lift the damn thing.  
It's full of charts and facts and figures. And instructions for dancing _


End file.
